Adam Freeman
Adam Freeman is a character from the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Adam takes on the appearance of an average male Human teenager. He wears a red sweater, with a white shirt underneath, grey pants and white sneakers. He also has slightly upwards brown hair and green eyes. Personality Adam has a sensitive type of personality. He tends to avoid trouble and prefers to be surrounded by his work. Adam also cares for his friend(s) and is extremely loyal to them except when threatened. Powers and Abilities Like an average person, Adam has dormant Nanogenes which means he possesses no special abilities. However, he is quite skilled with computers, knowing how to trace IP addresses and track the whereabouts of government agencies. Being a photographer, Adam is also skilled in Photography. Adam also has access to certain areas using his press pass. Weaknesses Having dormant Nanogenes, Adam is exposed to any type of danger that can harm or even kill an average person. Biography Before the New Age Little is known about Adam from before the New Age aside from the fact that he worked at Central News as its main, if not only, photographer. At one point, he had covered a Regional Displacement Report with Catherine Connors at Timbertoll. Upon hearing about his friend Kate getting into an accident, he returned to the city as soon as possible in order to make sure she was alright. Afterwards, she had convinced him to help her find somebody that was at the accident. However, instead they wound up finding the entrance to a hidden base known as New Haven. Drake, the stranger from the accident, defended them from the Mutants there using his enhanced abilities which only frightened Adam. When presented the chance the leave, Adam attempted to take it with Kate but she went after Drake, leaving him to go off on his own. Post-New Age When Mutants were revealed to the public, Adam continued working as usual, pressed with more work as the news scrambled to cover the Mutant situation in the city. On October 31st, Adam decided to work overnight when he was kicked out of his home by his mother again. Kate came by and stayed with him until Drake and Agent Owens had crash landed on the roof of the Central News building. In the mist of everything occurring, Adam had found himself infected with a Mutant virus. At the end of the day, the virus was destroyed, returning Adam, among others, back to normal. At one point, Drake had threatened Adam by putting him in a high location. Because of his fear of heights, Adam gave up where Kate lives to him and he was let off. This put Adam more at ends with Drake than before and apparently made him more fearful of heights. On December 14th, Adam is convinced, yet again, to help Kate and Drake locate the source of a message despite initially refusing to. Ryden's Assault On December 24th, Adam and Kate investigate the sudden appearance of New Haven in Central Park, seeing Drake and John enter for whatever reason. Being convinced once more by Kate, Adam reluctantly distracts the Bouncer Mutants, allowing Kate to sneak inside undetected. At some point, he escaped them. A Year Later After the assault on the city, Adam seemed to return back to work as usual. He would still be there to support Kate. The Xyrion Invasion On June 7th, Adam had welcomed back Kate from her trip with Drake and John and discovered that she's actually in a relationship with the latter. He then told her off, telling her his true feelings for her and went back to working, obviously upset that after everything they've been through, Kate still chose somebody else. After giving it some thought, Adam came to realize that being in a relationship with Kate was unrealistic. The next day, on June 8th, Kate agreed to help Adam with his assignment to take some photographs of the new Murphy Industries building in Manhattan. When Kate discovers a girl being taken captive by MCA Officers, Adam willingly goes inside the Murphy Industries building with her and helps rescue the girl from the Officers, who were actually clones created by the Xyrions. When John is about to be attacked by one of the Xyrion soldiers, he is saved by John who reveals that the girl is actually his sister. Adam tells John about Kate's situation and escapes the building, bringing John's sister, Emma, to the Central News building for help taking care of her. He remains within the building with her as the invasion commences. Relationships Family Unnamed Mother Little is known about Adam's Mother aside from the fact that she kicked him out of the house for some reason. Their relationship can be nothing but speculated. Friends Kate Kate and Adam seem like very close friends as they help each in and outside of work. Adam is very protective of her but also extremely loyal to her and gets upset when she puts him aside for Drake. Love Interests Kate As revealed in The Invasion Part 1, Adam has actually had feelings for Kate for quite some time. He was upset when he found out she was dating John Other CN Chief The Chief is Adam's Boss. They don't seem to be particularly close to each other. Drake Adam became very skeptical of Drake especially after seeing what he was really like. Drake also makes Adam uncomfortable or intimidates him in order to know something which has Adam react negatively. Owens Adam barely had any interaction with Owens but felt ignored by him and didn't appreciate his secrecy. John Adam barely knows anything about John, let alone interacted with him, but while appearing jealous of him being in a relationship with Kate became neutral with him, even sharing a moment of shared concern for Kate. Emma Adam barely knows anything about Emma, let alone interacted with her, but he did help save her from Xyrion experimentation. Appearances Mutant Drake *A Rainy Day (First Appearance) *Night of the Living Mutant *Outage *Into the Storm Part 1 *The Other Kind *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *Adam and Kate are co-workers at Central News. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:User:Brandon 10